London Ghoul
by tacocat42
Summary: A little bit before the events happen to Anteiku, a new investegator appears in London, and he is not like any other investigator, he is a ghoul. He must conceal his ghoul identity as the ss - rated ghoul "Blades" as he sets out to create peace between humans and ghouls.But, he must also not kill anyone of his ghoul comrades while he is an investegator. Please enjoy!


A small young British boy named Oliver Snipes was walking to his home one day, he came home to see his mother sprawled out onto the floor almost unrecognisable. He mumbled below his breath, "Dad..." He then yelled, "Dad!!" He heard a loud crash outside of his house. He quickly ran outside to see his father fighting a ghoul with his eidolon, also known as a kagune. Fathers eidolon was a giant spike coming out of each hand and legs. The fight seemed to go on for hours. The one ghoul would throw an attack to almost immediately be countered again and again. Eventually, the fight did end, the father had killed the other ghoul. Although, the father did not end the fight without wounds himself. He retracted his eidolon and moved over to his son. He said, "Oliver... You are the only one who can create peace... You must create peace. Don't let this make you hate ghouls. Please son... Go. You must live on Oliver. Change the world..." **10 Years Later**. "Three ghouls spotted in the eastern side, all men attack! We have classified 2 of the three as the ss rated "Hopper" and the... The triple s rated "Blades." When this name was mentioned the air seemed to have become 1000 times heavier to the doves. Blades was one of the only ghouls, other than a few other ghouls, to have ever achieved the rank of triple s class. He was the best of the best. For his eidolon, he had 23 centimeter long claws on each finger. He also had 61 centimeter long prongs pertruding from his ankles down. This eidolon made him a very close combat fighter. He could regenerate very quickly. He was extremely fast, because of his prongs. But his most frightening ability, was that in mid-air, he could create a 50 centimeter in diameter disk that he propel off of which tripled his speed and manuverability. He also had the ability to snap off his claws when they enter into the desired target allowing him to regenerate them and attack again. He was a force that few dared to challenge. It was night time, and the three ghouls blood red eyes teared into all of the doves eyes. One of the doves whispered to his captain, "Captain, will we make it out of here?" The captain had no time respond, for it seemed immediately after the cadet said that statement, one of the ghouls put his hand up and a bright flash of light exploded through the city, the next thing that captain saw was a two red lights right in front of him and bloodied claws heading for him.

 **The Next Day**

A man about 160 centimeters walked through the London Ghoul Counterforce headquarters. This man was part of the 57th special ops investigation team. This was the team that dealt with s class ghouls and above. They also dealt with getting rid of many ghoul organizations. This man was Oliver Snipes. Oliver was a gentle man, he talked in a very soft and kind way that made many other investegators jealous. As he was walking through the headquarters to his usual desk, he noticed a report on the news in a small television up to his left. The report said, "Last night at 9:00 p.m., the ghoul group known as Red Retribution has abducted 60 men from the L.G.C. We have no known evidence of where the bodies were taken. But we can confirm that they were not eaten. This is n..." Suddenly, a man with a light voice spoke behind Oliver and yelled, "Ayy! Is that Olly I see! It is! How've ya been mate! It feels like ages!" Oliver replied, "It's been one day Quinn." Quinn quickly responded, "Wait a minute... Is that a machiato! Thank you Ol!" Quinn yanked it from Olivers hands. Oliver hesitated, "But... It's mi.." Quinn quickly barged in, "Oh my word... I completely forgot. I have a target practice I have to be at. Well, it's been nice talkin' to ya! See ya later Olly!" Quinn ran off with speed that almost seemed unhuman. Oliver sighed. Quinn might be annoying, but he was the best sniper int he entire investigative team. No one could ever compare to his sniper scores. He had a wopping total of 52 confirmed ghoul kills. He had the second highest amount of kills behind. Oliver was once again interrupted by a woman. "Hey. How are you Oliver?" Oliver quickly recognised the voice. It was the person with the highest amount of confirmed ghoul kills. Her name was Annie Philip. She was extraordinary in the art of ghoul extermination. She killed 81 ghouls in her career. Oliver responded to the question, " I'm alright. What about you?" She answered, "Angry. 60 investegators gone. They said it happened in less than two minutes." Oliver replied, "Yeah, it seems that Red Retribution has added a mew weapon to there arsenal." "What do you mean by that?" she responded. "Well, it was said that the third ghoul lifted an arm and than a huge blast of light occured. Either it was some mechanism, or a ghoul ability. I of course assumed the ability." "Hmm, that would make sense. I'll bring it up with the guys up above. Well, I better be going now. See you later Oliver." said Annie. "See you to." replied Oliver. After Annie left, the day seemed to fly by for Oliver. He went home after work at 5:00 p.m., watched some television, and that was it... Until 8:00 when his life shifted.


End file.
